Field Manual: Mercenaries: Supplemental 3060: Fury's Fusiliers
Unit History Founded in 3053, The Fusiliers began as little more than a unit dedicated to revenge against the Clans. A veteran of the Clan War, Colonel Fels gathered other Lyrans and down on their luck mercenaries for a raid on his home planet of Benfled. Using hit-and-run tactics, the Benfled Rangers, as they were then known, escaped off planet with minimal losses and some refugees in tow. Renamed the Fusiliers, the dual-company unit took garrison and minor raid contracts with the Federated Commonwealth. Growth and income were enjoyed by the unit, and the birth of the Lyran Alliance refocused the unit to protecting their Lyran heritage. Disenfranchisement with the new Lyran state grew, and the Fusiliers moved garrison to Pandora. Now grouped with the Arc-Royal Defense Cordon; the Fusiliers numbered 2 BattleMech companies, 2 Armor companies, and an Air Squadron. While Col. Fels was off planet, observing the Tukayyid War Games of 3058, the XO took advantage of the Jade Falcon Invasion of Coventry and launched an unsanctioned attack against Winfield. Heavy losses from the battle and a restructuring of the unit that followed brought the unit back down to 2 undersized ‘Mech companies and an oversized Armor company. While Task Force: Bulldog was going, the Fusiliers were part of a similar attack on the Falcon and Wolf Occupation Zones. The unit returned from Task Force: Border War stronger and more cohesive, though recent actions against Clan Wolf, and their Hell’s Horses-branded units, have tested that unity. The recent takeover of the Federated Commonwealth by Katherine Steiner-Davion looks to further test the Fusiliers. Currently, the Fusiliers are stationed on Pandora, awaiting the return of Victor Steiner-Davion. For full unit history see: Unit History Dragoons Rating: A- 'Officers' Colonel Fels is a minor Lyran noble, and throughout much of his career has tended to prefer Lyran-style tactics. Throughout the unit’s history, it has consisted of a disproportionate amount of heavy and assault weight machines. He was trained at the NAIS, though, and appreciates the use of combined arms. Lately, the Fusiliers have seen a shift to lighter units, and the Fusiliers action against the Clans have had a distinct change on the unit’s tactics and organization. Captain Analia Fusilier (nee Nova Commander Analia Mitchel) is the leader of the new Fusilier Assault Nova. Taken during the second Fusilier attack on Domain, the Clanswoman is a Warden, and joined the Fusiliers after leaving the Clan Homeworlds for the Clan Wolf Occupation Zone. Unhappy with the arrangement with the Wolves, she seems devoutly committed to the Fusiliers, and has retrained the 1st Armor Company in Hell’s Horses style combined-arms tactics and organization. So far, the results are positive. Captain Eddie Graves leads the Shroud Lance. A fellow Lyran, Graves has followed Col. Fels since he put out the call for Lyrans orphaned by the Clans to join him. The unit seems to have a new darling in the ex-Clanswoman Analia, and the Colonel a new favorite. Previously commanding a Condor, the Captain is unsure of his new Epona C OmniVehicle. The Captain’s attitude is being watched by Colonel Fels, but has yet to be a major disruption. ''Forces and Tactics ('''As of 3060) Command Group (Elite/Fanatical) Colonel Theodore “Fury” Fels NSR-9J NightStar 3/5/0 “Spot” Beecher AWS-9Q Awesome 3/5/0 The Fusilier Command Group is little more than the Colonel and his constant companion, Major Beecher. The Colonel at one time commanded an entire company, but more often than not found he found himself unable to give his command the focus it needed, and has turned over direct command of the battle to his subordinates. Despite his Lyran upbringing, Theodore does not lead from the back, a position that necessitates his “Bodyguard” companion. Beecher is a veteran of the Clan War alongside Theodore, and has only recently upgraded his vintage Awesome. The Guardian ECM suite does well to protect his friend and CO. 'Fusilier Assault Nova (Clan-style Nova/Veteran/Reliable)' Calvary Star “Ground and Pound” (Veteran/Reliable) “Nova” Captain Analia Fusilier (nee’ Mitchell) Athena Combat Vehicle 3/5 Alacorn Mk VI Heavy Tank 3/5 Demolisher Heavy Tank 3/5 Demolisher Heavy Tank 3/5 SturmFeur Heavy Tank 3/5 Hachiman Combat Vehicle 4/6 Manitcore Heavy Tank 4/6 Brutus Assault Tank (PPC) 3/5 Schrek PPC Carrier 3/5 Schrek PPC Carrier 3/5 Strike Star (Elite/Fanatical) Lt. Bradley Lewis Warhawk Prime 4/6/0 MAD-5D Marauder 4/6/4 CGR-1A9 Charger 4/6/4 AVO-1A Avatar 4/6/0 TDR-5SE ThunderBolt 4/6/4 The Fusilier Nova is the latest addition to the Fusiliers. Gained as isorla against the Hell’s Horses, Theodore was able to take an entire Outpost-class DropShip, along with the equipment within. Then-Nova Commander Analia Mitchell took the agreement to include warriors as well, something Theodore disagreed with. But, Mitchell’s Warden leanings did not immediately rankle Theodore, and the inclusion of elite warriors could not be overlooked. Captain Analia, or “Nova Captain” to those within her command that can get away with, leads her mixed unit with a high degree of autonomy. She is especially fond of tearing her enemies apart with the large rain of fire from her Armor, using her ‘Mech star as flankers and harassers. 'Main Company (Reinforced Combined Arms Company/Veteran/Reliable)' Battle Lance “Sakkiri’s Hammers” (Veteran/Reliable) Capt. Sakkiri Black Hawk-KU E 5/8/5 MTR-5K Maelstrom 5/8/0 WVR-6M Wolverine 5/8/5 WLF-2 Wolfhound 6/9/0 Scout Lance “Die Späher” or “Die Lanze” (Veteran/Reliable) Fire Falcon Prime 8/12/0 TLN-5V Talon 8/12/0 MON-66 Mongoose 8/12/0 SDR-9KA Venom 8/12/8 Pursuit Lance (Regular/Reliable) WLF-2 Wolfhound 6/9/0 WSP-1A Wasp 6/9/6 VT-5M Vulcan 6/9/6 COM-5S Commando 6/9/0 'Shroud Vehicle Lance “Rangers Forever” (Elite/Questionable)' Capt. Graves Epona C Pursuit Tank 9/14 Fulcrum Hovertank 10/15 Fulcrum Hovertank 10/15 Pegasus Scout Upgrade 10/15 The remaining forces operate much like the Fusiliers did since their inception. Fast, light elements of Shroud and Die Lanze find and harass the enemy, with the Battle and Pursuit Lances as a quick response force. The two commands of Assault Nova and Main Company work together in effective, if not revolutionary, Anvil and Hammer type attacks. Shroud Lance takes after its commander, Captain Graves, and is unhappy about the sudden influx of outsiders. The unit is especially independent and as the fastest force, is often far ahead of the main line. Their new Epona and Fulcrum Hovertanks have given the Fusiliers a new battle option, one that has taken some time to fully implement. 'Home Guard (Double Platoon/Regular/Reliable)' Cavalier Squad Infantry (Foot) Platoon APC (Wheeled) x2 6/9 The Home Guard was little more than security forces assigned to protect the Fusilier DropShips in “friendly” and hostile environments. With the additional equipment taken as isorla, including an entire Hell’s Horses point of Gnome Elementals, Theodore has been able to grow his infantry contingent. Though unable to keep the Gnome suits working, as Harjel is prohibitively expensive, Theodore has procured a squad of Cavalier armor from the Federated Suns. Only 2 Clan Elemental warriors joined the Fusiliers as bondsmen, but Theodore has been able to hire 2 more troopers. The Inner Sphere versus Clan dynamic has yet to affect their combat worthiness, and has given each side an edge in training. The on-paper foot platoon still provides security, and their APCs very rarely see combat. A'ir Squadron (Understrength Squadron/Regular/Reliable)' TR-13 Transgressor x2 6/9 SPR-H5 Sparrowhawk x2 10/15 Air Squadron was hurt in the Task Force: Border War with the Clans, and are currently a Wing short. They function as the Combat Air Patrol for the JumpShips and DropShips while en route to planets, and as an unexpected surprise attack to ground units. They don’t particularly excel in either role, but do not disappoint either. 'Dropships' Outpost-class Return to the Homeland (Green/Questionable) Union-class Lotso (Veteran/Reliable) Leopard-class Long Remembrance ''(Elite/Reliable) The Outpost-class ''Return carries the entirety of the Assault Nova, the Air Squadron, and the Cavalier Battle Armor. Most of the Clan DropShip crew did not join their brethren as bondsmen and so is currently understaffed. While a few technicians from the other Fusiliers ships were able to make up for the loss, some Clan technology is still difficult to understand, and the Fusiliers have been forced to spend time and money on learning the new ship’s intricacies. The Lotso transports the Main Company and Shroud Lance. Some cargo has been lost in the addition of the vehicle bays, but Col. Fels is adamant of the Fusilier’s 100% transport capacity. The Remembrance is an ancient paragon of her class and has a broken ‘Mech bay. Another has been stripped out and replaced with the light vehicle bays for the Home Guard’s APCs and bunks for the Security Platoon. The remaining ‘Mech bays carry the Command Group to their destination. 'Jumpship' Invader-class Stars Indeed ''(Veteran/Reliable) The ''Stars Indeed began as a merchant vessel hired by the Fusiliers to attack Benfled on their earliest mission. Impressed with Theodore’s abilities, and pocketbook, the Captain of the Stars joined the Fusiliers immediately after their return. The Stars is not a combat vessel, and is under orders, by her captain and the Col., to not engage any hostiles, escape as soon as possible, and return at designated times to pick up the unit For Historical TO&E see: Fury's Fusiliers TO&E Category:Fury's Fusiliers